


Two Houses

by Retro_Hussy (betsybo)



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Together, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Slight Bionic Implants Kink, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsybo/pseuds/Retro_Hussy
Summary: Summer, 2019Marty Jr. might still be kind of a wimp, and Griff Tannen might still be a bit of a meathead, but maybe, just maybe, it's meant to be.
Relationships: Griff Tannen/Marty McFly Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Two Houses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever BTTF fic. I desperately wanted to see Marty Jr and Griff paired up somehow, and wanted to try it out being an actual happy relationship, so this is what I ended up with. It's unbeta'd, and probably not that polished, but I've been struggling to get it written for weeks now so I figured I'd just go ahead and post. I guess lockdown afforded me a little time to focus on it! I may expand on this story in the future, or look into more possibilities for this pairing or maybe some Buford Tannen/Marty McFly, but I'm not sure yet. I don't know if anyone else out there ships these guys, but I hope you enjoy if you do.
> 
> Notes for the fic: This is meant to take place in the 2019 post BTTF Part 3, so I've imagined that Marty McFly Sr took his son aside and warned him against getting mixed up with Griff, and left to his own devices Griff has learned some tough lessons. For the sake of simplicity, Marty Jr is referred to as just 'Marty', which I hope isn't too confusing!
> 
> PS I hope everyone is staying safe out there.

The room was crowded, and Marty Jr found himself penned in against the wall as he stood on tiptoe, seeking his friends out. He’d only had a couple of drinks, and Dean and Ella couldn’t have had much more between them, but they were now nowhere to be seen. He yawned. Separated from his friends, and with the increasing number of gatecrashers, the novelty of the house party was wearing a bit thin, and he was considering heading home.

“Hey, McFly.”

Marty tensed as Griff Tannen and a group of others shoved past the throng, two of whom he recognized as former members of the gang that had been forced to ‘officially’ disband after one of the boys landed in prison. Still, Marty had continued with the same avoidance tactics he’d employed since they were teenagers ( _kids_ , even) and he was annoyed at himself for letting his guard down now.

Griff leant his elbow against the wall near Marty’s head, the motion producing a whirring noise as his gaze raked down Marty’s body and then up again, and he smirked. “I like you,” he said in a low voice.

“ – Oh,” said Marty dumbly, feeling his cheeks heat. He tried resolutely not to break the neutral expression on his face, but knew that even if he did, it had to be completely obvious that he was alone and out of his depth. He wondered if Griff had a thought-out plan of humiliation or if he was just going to head butt him or something.

“ _Shit_ , he’s about fifteen,” said the guy who always used to laugh manically whenever the gang was tormenting someone.

“Don’t be an idiot,” said Griff, waving him off with his free hand, which was clutching a half-drunk bottle of beer. For a moment Marty studied his massive bicep and the wires running along it, until Griff turned back to face him. “You’re legal, right?”

Marty just nodded.

“Oh, he’s _adorable_ ,” cooed a girl Marty vaguely remembered being known as Spike. She looked no less fearsome in a strapless dress and big, spiky red heels, and Marty looked away, trying to think of some excuse to leave.

“You still here?!” Griff barked at his friends, and to Marty’s surprise they exchanged a few smirks and moved off. Griff’s gaze never left him. “Get you a drink?”

“Er, no, thanks.”

“Fine. You know who I am?”

Marty swallowed. Even without Griff’s troublesome past it would have been difficult _not_ to know the guy; he was big, tall, loud and to Marty’s shame, his absolute type. “Yeah, you’re Griff,” he said rather shakily.

Griff looked pleased, and leant in. His breath was warm and smelt distressingly acceptable. “And _you’re_ Marty Jr.”

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ve seen you around. Always liked you.” Griff took a swig of beer, showing off his broad chest as he tilted the bottle up.

Marty observed him curiously. He thought back over the exchange between Griff and his friends, and the fact that they hadn’t lingered to witness him getting mocked or worse. Griff wasn’t known for his acting skills – could this be for real? “Are you serious?” he asked after a moment.

Griff frowned, and Marty gulped, hoping he hadn’t gone too far. “What kinda question is that? ‘Course I’m serious.”

Marty continued to watch him, turning over the idea in his head. He knew that a doctor had repaired Griff’s bionic implants after a warning from the police (it was technically still illegal to have them but dangerous to remove once they were in), and the guy didn’t sound quite as hysterical as he’d used to. He had a job, too – at the garage in town, and had made quite a success of it if local gossip was anything to go by. Surely it was possible that Griff could have changed his ways?

Griff saw his expression and snorted. “What; I have to prove it to ya?” he asked.

“If you want,” replied Marty, shrugging as casually as he could manage.

Griff blinked in surprise, and then leered at him. “Yeah?” he asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Marty blushed again, hesitating. Griff was clearly very eager, and it triggered a warm sensation low in his belly. “Sure.”

Griff stood up straight and looked through – and over – the crowd, before dumping his beer bottle down on a table, and grabbing Marty’s hand. “C’mon," he said, and tugged him away from the wall, effortlessly shouldering his way through mass of bodies crammed into sitting room.

Marty wondered where they were going; if he should try resisting, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It had been years since a guy had shown any interest in him. It was hardly surprising, he’d been kind of shy of his sexuality during school, and college hadn’t been that much better. He’d never really been in the closet, but he’d never really advertised that he wasn’t, either. And he hadn’t known Griff was gay, but found he wasn’t exactly _surprised_ by the revelation. There had always been something a little kinky about the guy’s big boots and leather gloves, and bionic implants had a reputation for being utilized in the bedroom as much as in sport and fighting – so Marty had heard.

Griff led him along a hallway that overlooked a courtyard and swimming pool. Several people had already stripped down to their underwear and were lounging about in the water, a few plastic cups floating around them. The pool hadn’t been mentioned on the invite and Marty felt a pang of sympathy for the host, Ethan March. The party was clearly getting out of hand, and he hoped Ethan’s parents weren’t due back for a couple of days so he could clean up.

Suddenly, Marty was tugged into a large white bathroom, and pulled out of the way so Griff could lock the door behind them. He became apprehensive again as he heard the bolt slide, and when Griff turned back to face him with a whizzing sound, he bit his lip.

Griff advanced on him, backing Marty up against the tiled wall. He towered over the other boy, his determined glare fixed on him. To Marty’s surprise, Griff cupped his face gently between gloved hands before leaning down to kiss him firmly.

Oh, Marty had missed this kind of touch. He shuddered as Griff’s tongue began licking its way into his mouth, and raised his arms to wrap them around his neck. The guy smelled good; like he’d washed in some kind of natural, spicy soap, and he was so _big_ , too – the expanse of his chest was enough to make Marty’s cock twitch in his pants.

Griff moaned and pressed him harder against the wall, deepening the kiss hungrily as his hands wandered down to Marty’s back. He pulled upwards, so that Marty went onto his tiptoes, and then pushed against him again, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

Marty let out a small gasp into Griff’s mouth, and stroked s hand up to rake his fingers through cropped blond hair. He thought that perhaps now he could admit to himself that Griff had very much been at the forefront of his sexual awakening, even back when he wouldn’t even have risked being within ten meters of him, let alone being in a locked bathroom together.

Griff growled, nipping Marty’s bottom lip gently, before kissing down his face to lick and suck on his neck, and thrusting against him once more.

“Mm,” Marty hummed, now using both hands to virtually massage Griff’s scalp as the guy’s head practically became tucked between his head and right shoulder. It felt a bit like being mauled, but in the best possible way.

The door handle rattled suddenly, and Marty stilled.

Griff stopped his assault on his neck and moved back a little to look at him, his pupils blown wide and face pink. He grinned, panting slightly. “I know what you’ll like,” he said.

Marty blinked, confused as Griff ducked out of sight. He looked down to find that Griff had dropped to his knees in front of him, and was undoing his fly. “Oh, God,” he whispered.

The bathroom door didn’t rattle again.

“Shit, you wear the tightest pants,” Griff moaned. “Drives me crazy.” And then he was tugging them down, nearly taking Marty with them if it hadn’t been for a strong hand on his hip. Marty’s pants and underwear were slid down his legs to hand in a heap above his shoes, and Griff took an appreciative grope of his bare ass while he was at it. The sensation of leather and skin against him made Marty tremble; had he always been so sensitive? And then there was his cock, practically stiffening before their very eyes, and Griff stared at it for a moment as he squeezed Marty’s ass cheeks, mouth open and gaze intense.

Marty watched him almost fearfully, his heart beating like crazy, and feeling incredibly exposed. Then, Griff took a hold of his cock in one hand, caressing it, and the leather was a little too dry, but that was soon remedied by Griff’s tongue licking over him.

Marty’s head hit the tiled wall behind him with a thud. His eyes squeezed shut. He was gasping; his fingers carding through Griff’s hair as the guy took more of his dick into his hot, wet mouth. He could hear a bassline thumping away outside now, and was grateful that he wouldn’t have to be quiet. Right on cue, he cried out as Griff began sucking on him, and balled his hands into fists on top of the guy’s head. His hips would have jerked forwards of their own accord if Griff’s arm wasn’t now braced against his stomach; the combination of muscle and bionic assistance holding him in place.

He’d never felt so completely out of control in his life.

“Oh – oh, fuck!” he whimpered, as Griff’s tongue did something incredible around his cockhead, squirming in the limited space between the tiles and the other man’s bulk.

He thought he heard the door handle go again, but he paid it no mind as a hand snuck under his top. He tried thrusting into that amazing mouth, whimpering and crying as Griff’s thumb began rubbing over his nipple, pinching it.

_“Aaah!”_

He was so _hot_ , but he didn’t want it to end. He thought he might _die_ if it did. His body writhed for more; soft, hoarse, bitten-back moans escaping from him constantly. Then, just when he thought it couldn’t feel any better, Griff was swallowing around him, his hand moving to thumb at his other nipple, and it made him _shake_. He had tears in his eyes it felt so good. The only thing was that he sort of wanted to hook a leg over Griff’s shoulder, but he didn’t know what would happen if he tried. No, actually... he did.

He opened his eyes. He gave a soft groan when he looked down and saw Griff ‘s bowed head, his lips a tight circle around his dick.

With a trembling hand he patted at Griff’s shoulder. “I’m – I’m gonna – ”

Griff just groaned and moved his hand out from under Marty’s top, bringing it down to palm his balls.

“Guh- _Griff_! I’m gonna come!”

Griff swallowed around his cock again, effectively shutting him up.

Marty couldn’t believe his luck, but he figured that if Griff had no complaints he was left with only one option. He thread his fingers through Griff’s hair again, and restarted his attempt at fucking his face as he felt the waves of pleasure begin to mount. Griff was like a solid wall of resistance to Marty’s movements, but he began sucking again as he massaged his balls. Marty’s upper half thrashed, one hand leaving Griff’s head as it sought out some purchase along the tiles, which it did not find, but that didn’t matter; he was coming. With a wail, he climaxed, his ejaculate spilling into the other man’s mouth forcefully.

He barely had a moment to return to himself, when Griff was burying his face into his midriff, gasping loudly. “Oh, Marty – _Marty_ ,” he moaned. “Want you so bad. _Always_ wanted you.”

Marty sighed blissfully, cradling Griff’s head against him and wondering if he should offer his own mouth or hand, but then the other boy was growling against him, and he realized he’d done it himself with the heel of a hand pressed against his crotch. It was just as well, because at that moment Marty’s knees gave out and he tumbled to the floor. Griff steadied him before he fell too hard, and for a short while the pair of them remained together on the floor in each other’s arms, panting harshly.

Griff moved to sit, pulling Marty into his lap and pressing a kiss to his temple, and Marty blushed when he realized he could smell his own release on his breath.

An irritable knock on the door broke the spell. Marty and Griff both looked round, their breaths evening out.

“Shall we get out of here?” Marty asked him.

Griff looked at him, seeming surprised, and for an awful few seconds Marty wondered if maybe he’d made a mistake and this was supposed to be just a one-time thing.

But then Griff was nodding, a smirk forming on his mouth as they both scrambled to get up. Marty pulled up his jeans and buttoned them, checking with one hand that his phone was still in the back pocket.

“Come to my place?” Griff asked him as he found some tissues and began wiping off his face and hands.

Marty was secretly relieved Griff didn’t want to come to his home. He’d never brought a guy home and half-one in the morning on a Monday probably wasn’t a good time to start. Also, he wasn’t entirely sure what his parents would make of Griff. The guy’s history was bad enough, but Martin Senior had been the one to covertly point Griff out to his eight-year-old son and tell him to stay away.

“Sure,” said Marty.

They both straightened their clothes out a little more, and then Griff took Marty by the hand again as he unlocked the door and walked out.

“Oh, my God, I _knew_ it!” someone in the small queue that had formed outside the bathroom door fumed.

“Got somethin’ to say, butthead?!” barked Griff rounding on the guy, but Marty just laughed and pulled him away.

“Come on,” he said as a few wolf whistles followed them down the hall. “I wanna know how long you’ve liked me.”

For the first time in Marty’s memory, Griff actually seemed embarrassed. He hung his head slightly as they walked through the open front door. “ – You know,” he said with a small cough. “Guess I noticed you back in high school.”

“Yeah? Same.”

Griff stopped in his tracks. “You did?”

Marty looked round. “Well, yes.”

“But...” Griff looked troubled, as though he didn’t know how to phrase something. When he didn’t continue, Marty became worried.

“Are you okay?”

Griff frowned, and then seemed to shake off whatever was bothering him. “Doesn’t matter.” He smirked and walked closer to Marty, bringing a hand up to cup his jaw. “Guess I get to take you home now.”

Marty smiled up at him, and they kissed for a moment before Griff led him further down the dark street, the noise from the party growing quieter.

“I – um – don’t have my car anymore,” said Griff after a while. “I’m kinda banned for a while. But I only live about fifteen minutes away.”

“That’s okay,” said Marty. He’d known, anyway. He stopped to text Ella, writing, ‘ _Got a ride home. Have a good night! X’,_ knowing she’d never leave it alone if he admitted he was going back to someone else’s, before taking up Griff’s hand again, smiling at the feeling of the leather beneath his palm.


End file.
